ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Dracula (Castlevania)
How Count Dracula joined the Tourney Originally a human called Mathias Cronqvist, Dracula fell into madness after the death of his first wife, and became an immortal vampire thanks to the powers of the Crimson Stone. With his dark powers, he built his army of creatures and his fortress, Castlevania. Since the 11th Century, the Belmont Clan stood in opposition to Dracula, and legendary warriors confronted him each time he came back from the dead. He was eventually definitively destroyed in 1999 by the last descendant of the Belmonts. However, a member of the Black Black Club angry with Sakyo returned Dracula to full life. This member of the club was Butajiri, who resorted to using any means to get what he wants. Dracula's orders were to kill Sakyo and the Toguro Brothers at the Tourney, including the Elder Toguro. Dracula still retains his own ambitions sectretly. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Dracula holds a glass of blood. After the announcer calls his name Dracula shows his fangs and throws his glass to the floor while the camera zooms and says "i'm going to enjoy this." Special Attacks Fireball (Neutral) Dracula casts three fireballs in front of him that do much damage as they fly. Demonic Cleansing (Side) Dracula can summon a literal pillar of darkness that hits hard and burns hard. Dark Void (Up) He teleports becoming a black mist and many bats appearing anywhere he desires via thumb pad. As he teleports, he says "Your tricks are useless!" Dark Inferno (Down) Dracula shoots a black fireball with a homing ability as he says "Return to dust!" Dark Metamorphosis (Hyper Smash) Dracula warps and reappears in front of his opponent and tries to bite him/her. If he does, he drains every drop of blood from the body, taking a life from the stock and healing him fully. Demonic Megiddo (Final Smash) Dracula sends a swarm of bats forward saying "Night falls..." If they hit, he teleports to the sky behind the enemy with demonic wings, eager for the finale with "And now, the finale." With a desire to burn all who oppose him, he charges a magic rune that burns with demonic fire, then slams it on his victim like a meteor with "Everything must burn!" The demonic rune then triggers and explodes with a power that matches a nuclear explosion. He then taunts his victim "Thats the power of Darkness." Victory Animations #Dracula swipes his cape and says "How tiresome... What an utter waste of time." #*Dracula swipes his cape and says "Pitiful human. Your kind cannot defeat me now." (Simon Belmont victories only) #Dracula holds his right hand out saying "Witness the might of the Lord of Darkness!" then turns and warps away. #Dracula surrounds himself with dark energy saying "And your next stop: Oblivion!!" then summons large bat wings on his back. On-Screen Appearance Dracula flies down as a bat, then morphs into his humanoid vampire form and says "As you wish.... the power of the true Lord of Darkness is upon you!" Special Quotes *Dracula flies down as a bat, then morphs into his humanoid vampire form and says "Ah.... it's all coming back to me now." (When fighting Cornell or Simon Belmont) Trivia *Count Dracula's default rival and second rivsl are the Elder Toguro and Onslaught, respectively. *Count Dracula shares his English voice actor with Scorpion, Iron Knuckle, Freddy Krueger, Dio Brando, Young Dio, Motochika, Zankuro Minazuki, Magnus, Dialga, Isshin Kurosaki, Laxus Dreyar, Sloth, Luke Valentine, Kunzite and Franky. *Count Dracula shares his Japanese voice actor with Igniz, Orion, Orbulon, Dorai, Metal Face, Moundo, Drunken Chu, Dr. Riddles of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Ujutsu Mujuro, M. Bison, Cmdr. Kruge, Arbok, Black Tom Cassidy, Crocomire, Alexander Anderson and Black Shadow. Category:Playable characters Category:Castlevania characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Evil Aligned Characters